List of Haruhi Suzumiya albums
This is a list of albums attributed to the anime adaptation The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya based on the Haruhi Suzumiya light novel series. There have been three soundtrack singles released for the anime containing the opening, ending, and insert songs featured in the anime series. Three radio drama CDs were released, along with a single which contained the theme songs to the radio dramas. A drama CD was also produced and the final track on the CD contained an original music track. There are nine additional character song albums sung by the voice actors for not only the five main characters in the series, but four other minor characters were also given mini albums. Opening/Ending Theme Songs Bōken Desho Desho? is the opening theme to the Japanese anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, as well as the movie, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. It ranked #10 in CD sales on amazon.co.jp when the single was released. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #10 * Weeks in Chart: 28 weeks * Sales: 63,371 * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #141 Track listing # – 4:18 #* Vocals: Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya) #* Lyrics: Aki Hata #* Music: Akiko Tomita #* Arrangement: Junpei Fujita # – 3:47 # – 4:18 # – 3:47 Hare Hare Yukai is the ending theme to the Japanese anime series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto, the respective voices of the characters Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina from the series. Due to massive support from fans of the series, the CD maxi single, which also featured the song Welcome UNKNOWN plus karaoke versions of both tracks, reached #5 on the Oricon singles charts, and was the 18th best selling CD single in Japan on May 10, the day it was released. It was also sold out on many online retailers and was amazon.co.jp's #1 selling CD. The very popular animated choreography accompanying the song, originally broadcast as part of the closing credits, became an Internet meme which inspired many parodies and fanmade videos on the Internet, many of which were posted on video sharing websites such as YouTube. The choreography was based on several singles by the idol group Berryz Kobo, including "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai", "Special Generation", and "21ji Made no Cinderella". * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #5 (Ties as highest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 92 weeks * Sales: 123,000+ * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #104 Track listing # – 3:37 #* Vocals: Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya), Minori Chihara (Yuki Nagato), and Yuko Goto (Mikuru Asahina) #* Lyrics: Aki Hata #* Music: Tomokazu Toshiro #* Arrangement: Takahiro Ando # – 3:23 # – 3:37 # – 3:23 Insert Songs Suzumiya Haruhi no Tsumeawase was first released in Japan on June 21, 2006. In the actual performance, Susumu Nishikawa played the guitar, Takeshi Taneda played the bass guitar, and Yutaka Odawara played drums. Animators traced their performance by Rotoscoping, and drew the performance scene in animation. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #5 (Ties as highest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 133 weeks (Longest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) (highest selling) * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #106 Track listing #"God knows…" – 4:39 #*Vocals: Aya Hirano #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Aki Hata #"Lost my music" – 4:17 #*Vocals: Aya Hirano #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Aki Hata]] # – 3:21 #*Vocals: Yuko Goto #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Yutaka Yamamoto #"God knows… (Instrumental)" – 4:39 #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Aki Hata Saikyō Pare Parade is the second single by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto, the first being Hare Hare Yukai. The songs "Saikyō Pare Parade" and "Unmeiteki Jiken no Kōfuku" were the opening and ending themes respectively for the Haruhi Suzumiya radio dramas. The single was released on November 22, 2006 by Lantis. A cover version and music video was produced by Momoiro Clover in 2009. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #9 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 4:20 # – 4:33 # – 4:20 # – 4:33 Suzumiya Haruhi no Gensō was a concert held in Tokyo on April 29, 2009 with music by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and Philip Chu as conductor. The event featured songs and background music from the anime arranged with a classical twist. A CD of the concert was released on June 24, 2009 and a DVD on February 26, 2010. Track listing # # # # # # # # # #"Lost my music" # # # # #"God knows..." Soundtracks Soundtrack 00 & Radio Bangumi 01 is the first such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which was released on July 28, 2006 with the first DVD. The first track is the opening theme of Episode 00, the next nine tracks are BGM tracks from the anime composed by Satoru Kousaki unless otherwise specified, and the last six are audio drama segments performed by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yuko Goto. ;Track listing # #:Vocal: Yuko Goto #:Composition: Satoru Kousaki # # # # #:Composition: Satoru Kōsaki # # # # # # # # # # # Tracks 11-16 are radio digest tracks. Soundtrack 01 & Radio Bangumi 02 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya II # Itsumo no Fuukei - いつの風景 - The usual scenery - 2:18 # Nanika ga Okashii - 何かが可笑しい - Something's a bit weird - 1:42 # Oi Oi - おいおい - Hey, hey 2:02 # Yuuutsu no Yuuutsu - 憂鬱の憂鬱 - A depressing depression -1:50 # The Mysterious - 2:06 # Bouken Desho Desho? Yokoku Arrange - 冒険でしょでしょ - It's an adventure, right? - 0:22 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening - 退屈しのぎ名作戦 - A selection of masterpieces to kill time - 2:57 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai ~ Meisakusen - 6:00 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 4:59 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:21 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 7:06 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 1:53 Tracks 7-12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 02 & Radio Bangumi 03 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya III/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya IV # Kouchou Kouchou 2:52 # Unzari da 1:11 # Higeki no Heroine 1:42 # Mikuru no Kokoro 2:17 # Nagato no Kokuhaku 2:49 # Asakura Ryouko no Shinjitsu 2:17 # Nagato VS Asakura 3:31 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 2:36 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 6:28 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:18 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 7:06 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 7:23 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:01 Tracks 8-13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 03 & Radio Bangumi 04 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI # Haruhi no Kokuhaku 2:49 # Shizunda Kokoro 2:07 # Kyomuteki Kuukan 2:16 # Heisa Kuukan 2:10 # Shinjin 2:45 # Soshite, Itsumo no Fuukei 1:28 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 3:08 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 6:24 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 3:01 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 7:07 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 4:38 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen Tracks 7-12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 04 & Radio Bangumi 05 The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya/Mystérique Sign # Yakyuu wa Seishun to no Sesshoku 1:32 # Tokkun Arunomi 1:33 # The Gouin 2:06 # Gekiretsu de Karei Naru Hibi 2:24 # SOS Dan Shidou! 1:42 # Yare Yare Oi Oi! 1:46 # Kamadouma 2:50 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 4:29 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 5:04 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:27 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 5:36 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 6:06 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:37 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 05 & Radio Bangumi 06 Remote Island Syndrome Part 1/Remote Island Syndrome Part 2 # Fuyu no Ashioto 1:33 # Yuruku Ikimashou 1:50 # Beach Vacances 2:14 # Comical Hustle 1:10 # Kyoufu no Hajimari 4:27 # Mystery Time 4:03 # Meitantei ga Kaiketsu 0:27 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 3:25 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 5:49 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:32 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 6:18 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 4:40 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:08 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 06 & Radio Bangumi 07 Live Alive/The Day of Sagittarius # God knows... (TV ver.) 2:42 # Lost my music (TV ver.) 4:08 # Gakusei Guitar Duo 0:37 # Suisougakubu 0:45 # Sunao na Kimochi 2:30 # Pico Pico Game Music 1:14 # Taikutsu Shinogi ~ Opening - Meisakusen 3:03 # Yuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kiku Shiori - Meisakusen 6:01 # Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan! - Meisakusen 4:51 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 6:24 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 3:54 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 3:37 Tracks 7 to 12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 07 & Radio Bangumi 08 Someday in the Rain # Aru Ame no Hi 1:44 # Kanashimi Afureru 1:40 # Chiisakute mo Suteki na Shiawase 1:38 # Haruhi no Omoi 1:50 # Shinjin Ichi (Guitar ver.) 0:55 # Hi Nichijou e no Sasoi 2:04 # Fuman Tsunotte 1:09 # Taikutsu Shinogi ~ Opening - Meisakusen 3:13 # Yuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kiku Shiori - Meisakusen 5:40 # Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan! - Meisakusen 5:02 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 5:07 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 4:28 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:27 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. Season 2 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-1-Ki (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 「SOS団名曲アルバム」 第1回) #短冊の向こうに 2:02 #届かない花 1:57 #何かがおかしいVer.3 years 1:44 #白線マーチ 2:10 #長門との出会い 2:25 #長門の3年間 1:50 #物思う今日このごろ 1:39 #いつもの部屋で 2:24 #笹の葉 1:22 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-2-Ki #活動開始 1:32 #庶民プール 2:04 #ミーティングタイム 2:20 #夏の準備 2:06 #盆踊り 1:43 #祭りの楽しみ 1:28 #思い出作り 1:51 #セミ取り合戦 2:18 #着ぐるみカエル隊 1:37 #天体観測 1:44 #狙え、ホームラン 1:34 #過ぎゆく夏の日々 1:57 #ティータイム 2:29 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-3-Ki #夏のけだるさ 2:03 #ホームラン 0:06 #落ちるパズルゲーム 1:00 #心の違和感 1:07 #長門の心へ 1:43 #スーパーマーケットのテーマ 1:44 #不穏なる空気感 0:59 #ミステリアスオルゴール 2:51 #ループの真実 2:43 #役目は観測だから 1:39 #エンドレスなる月光 1:14 #脱出不可の沼地 0:55 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-4-Ki #悪魔の予兆を感じる 1:28 #デジャブの中で 0:50 #不安と疑惑と戸惑い 1:23 #デジャブの瞬間 0:12 #観測者の目に映るもの 1:24 #予兆の察知 0:34 #異変の発覚 2:05 #異変の正体 2:37 #不変の心のはずだった 1:21 #これが高校生の夏休み 1:41 #かき回される脳内 0:55 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-5-Ki #崩れる脳の雰囲気 1:25 #溶け落ちる記憶回路 1:09 #メルトダウナーマインド 1:24 #数千回以上の思考 0:58 #泣き叫ぶ感情と脳細胞 1:20 #入道雲と紙ヒコーキの関係 1:16 #思い出作り～Ver.ボッサ～ 1:43 #思い出作り～Ver.切なさ～ 2:18 #思い出作り～Ver.悲しさ～ 2:07 #思い出作り～Ver.オルゴール～ 2:03 #思い出作り～Ver.やけくそ～ 1:44 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-6-Ki #我が道を行く女性 1:40 #突き進むのである 1:31 #経験値のある時間帯 1:47 #精神の隅からやってくる 2:00 #捉えられない記憶の残り香 4:59 #現実の中の異世界 1:08 #流麗なる巻き戻し世界 1:00 #舞い降りた解答 1:10 #日常であることの幸せ 2:04 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-7-Ki #おふざけマーチ 1:50 #抜きつつも進め 1:54 #笑顔で強引に進む女 1:36 #真剣に悩む姿こそ面白い 2:27 #穏やかな心でいよう 1:58 #楽しいことはすぐ隣に 1:40 #スキップ気分の笑顔 1:39 #おふざけマーチ～番外編～ 2:01 #真剣に悩む姿こそ面白い～番外編～ 1:27 SOS-Dan no Meikyoku Album Dai-8-Ki #不協和音の発生 1:32 #これ、ヤバイぞ 1:39 #傍若無人にもほどがある 1:53 #神経細胞がちぎれる音 0:41 #怒りの波動 1:40 #我慢ならない 1:34 #後悔のココロ 1:36 #見えた光明 1:16 #変化しすぎの日常 1:04 The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Original Soundtrack The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Original Soundtrack (『涼宮ハルヒの消失』オリジナルサウンドトラック) is a music collection based on The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya film. ' Disc 1 ' # A Story Beginning from the Usual Scenery (いつもの風景から始まる物語) # The SOS Brigade's Christmas Party (SOS団クリスマスパーティ) # Noisy Time (ドタバタ・タイム) # What Awaits Beyond the Everyday (日常の先に待ち受けるもの) # The Girl Named Ryoko Asakura (朝倉涼子という女性) # From Anxiety to Fear (不安から恐怖へ) # Betrayed Expectations (裏切られた期待) # The Extent of the Isolated World (孤独世界の広がり) # Certainty of Environmental Change (環境変化の是非) # The Clue of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの手がかり) # Feet that Don't Appear Before a Popular Heart (はやる心と前に出ない足) # Connected Memories (つながった記憶) # The SOS Brigade Again (SOS団再び) # READY? # Chasing the Memory of that Day (あの日の記憶を追いかけて) # The Word that the Leading Girl Speaks (導く女性の語る言葉) # Footprints to the Future (未来への足跡) # Gymnopedie No. 2 (ジムノペディ 第2番) # What Lies in Yuki Nagato's Heart (長門有希の心にあるもの) # Verification of Self-Consciousness (自己意識の確認) # A Turning Point of History (歴史の転換点) # The Brigade Members Who Met Again (再び出逢えた団員たち) # A Story Ending in the Usual Scenery (いつもの風景で終わる物語) ' Disc 2 ' # Gymnopédie No. 1 (ジムノペディ第1番) # Gymnopédie No. 2 (ジムノペディ第2番) # Gymnopédie No. 3 (ジムノペディ第3番) # Gnossienne No. 1 (グノシエンヌ第1番) # Gnossienne No. 2 (グノシエンヌ第2番) # Gnossienne No. 3 (グノシエンヌ第3番) # Je te Veux (ジュ・トゥ・ヴー) Audio dramas Radio dramas Volume 1 is the first volume radio drama CD released July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #19 * Weeks in Chart: 4 weeks Track listing # – 2:55 # – 7:53 # – 7:12 # – 2:08 # – 7:02 # – 3:19 # – 11:03 # – 2:16 # – 5:44 # – 2:18 Volume 2 is the second volume radio drama CD which was released on September 21, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #27 * Weeks in Chart: 4 weeks Track listing # – 4:18 # – 7:30 # – 6:05 # – 23:47 # – 5:58 # – 5:44 # – 3:54 Volume 3 is the third volume radio drama CD in the series which was released on December 21, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #70 (Worst charting release of the whole ''Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 3 weeks Track listing # – 6:55 # – 9:02 # – 9:59 # – 8:16 # – 3:29 # – 5:20 # – 4:28 # – 6:02 # – 5:49 # – 4:51 # – 3:54 # – 3:40 Drama CD is the title of the drama CD adapted from the Japanese anime series ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It was released on January 24, 2007, published by Lantis. The last song on this CD, "First Good-Bye" is the drama CD's theme song sung by Aya Hirano. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 5 weeks Track listing # – 1:36 # – 8:12 # – 8:34 # – 6:16 # – 11:10 # – 7:39 # – 5:50 # – 7:50 # – 6:34 #"First Good-Bye" – 4:36 Voice actors *Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya (all) and all the main characters (track 8) *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato *Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon *Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi *Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya *Minoru Shiraishi as Taniguchi *Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sister Character song singles Nine music singles for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya have been released featuring songs sung by the voice actors of the characters in the anime. These include: the three main female and two main male characters in the series along with four other supporting female characters. The first three released included songs by Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya, Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato and Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina. Moreover, two additional character CDs were released on December 6, 2006, sung by Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya and Natsuko Kuwatani as Ryoko Asakura. Two more character CDs were released on January 24, 2007, sung by Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sister''cdjapan.co.jp for Kyon's Sister's CD'' and Yuri Shiratori as Emiri Kimidori.cdjapan.co.cp for Emiri Kimidori's CD Finally, the CDs for Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon were released on February 21, 2007. Each of the nine albums feature the ending theme song "Hare Hare Yukai". Other than the three main female character's versions which are solo cover versions of the original, there are some alterations. For Tsuruya's version as well as Ryoko's version, the lyrics were changed to fit the character; Tsuruya's version contains her catch phrase "nyoro", while Ryoko reverses the optimistic lyrics to convey futility and destruction. However, while Tsuruya's and Ryoko's versions have the same arrangements as the original version, the last four released have their arrangements changed along with the lyrics. Kyon's Sister's version is very upbeat; Emiri's version is very fact-based; Itsuki's version talks about his ESP; and Kyon reflects about his now-disturbed life in his version. First set Haruhi Suzumiya is the first volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. The special edition of the third volume DVD of the anime series in North America bundled this CD in the package, released on September 25, 2007. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 4:19 # – 3:46 # – 3:37 # – 4:19 # – 3:46 # – 3:37 Yuki Nagato is the second volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #13 * Weeks in Chart: 16 weeks (Longest charting single of the series) Track listing # – 4:30 #"SELECT?" – 4:21 # – 3:37 # – 4:30 #"SELECT? (off vocal)" – 4:21 # – 3:37 Mikuru Asahina is the third volume of the character song albums and was released on July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #14 * Weeks in Chart: 8 weeks Track listing # – 3:57 # – 4:22 # – 3:37 # – 3:57 # – 4:22 # – 3:37 Tsuruya-san is the fourth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 6, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #13 * Weeks in Chart: 9 weeks Track listing # – 4:09 # – 5:14 # – 3:37 # – 4:09 # – 5:14 Ryōko Asakura is the fifth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 6, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #16 * Weeks in Chart: 9 weeks Track listing # – 4:39 #"COOL EDITION" – 3:48 # – 3:37 # – 4:39 #"COOL EDITION" (off vocal) – 3:48 ''Animate-shop.jp Kyon's Sister is the sixth volume of the character song albums and was released on January 24, 2007. This single is the second highest charting of all the Haruhi Character singles, however, also was the second shortest in charting weeks. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #10 * Weeks in Chart: 6 weeks Track listing # – 3:37 # – 3:42 # – 3:37 # – 3:42 ''haruhi.tv Emiri Kimidori is the seventh volume of the character song albums and was released on January 24, 2007. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 5 weeks (Shortest charting single out of the whole series) Track listing #"Fixed Mind" – 5:04 # – 4:50 #"Fixed Mind" (off vocal) – 5:04 # – 4:50 Itsuki Koizumi is the eighth volume of the character song albums and was released on February 21, 2007. ''animate-shop.jp on Volume 8 * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 3:51 # – 5:08 # – 3:51 # – 5:08 Kyon is the ninth volume of the character song albums and was released on February 21, 2007. ''animate-shop.jp on Volume 9 Kyon's single was the highest charting of all the series, and the second longest charting. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #9 * Weeks in Chart: 12 weeks Track listing # – 3:36 # – 5:10 # – 3:36 # – 5:10 Second set Haruhi Suzumiya is the first volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing #"Punkish Regular" – 3:24 # – 4:03 #"Punkish Regular (off vocal)" – 3:24 # – 3:46 Yuki Nagato is the second volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing #"under 'Mebius'" – 5:11 # – 3:51 #"under 'Mebius' (off vocal)" – 5:11 # – 3:51 Mikuru Asahina is the third volume of the character song albums and was released on October 1, 2009. Track listing # - 3:53 # - 3:48 # - 3:53 # - 3:48 Itsuki Koizumi is the fourth volume of the character song albums and was released on November 18, 2009. Tracklist # - 4:25 # - 4:40 # - 4:25 # - 4:40 Kyon is the fifth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 4:21 # - 3:48 # - 4:21 # - 3:48 Tsuruya-san is the sixth volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 3:16 # - 3:38 # - 3:16 # - 3:38 Taniguchi is the seventh volume of the character song albums and was released on December 9, 2009. Tracklist # - 3:30 # - 3:47 # - 3:30 # - 3:47 References Category:Media Category:Music